Coming Changes
by Karree Elaine
Summary: THIS IS SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS WORK, SOMETHING SHIFTS. It's recommenced you read Something Shifts first. Heavy spoilers. Set about one week after 'Wesen Nacht'. What kind of team would Adalind and Nick make against the uprising? Our favorite hero, as always, will be a force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Taken

Nick POV: It was hard to believe it had been a week since that last attack and he couldn't have been more pleased, except for the occasional normal homicide. That just seemed wrong, to term a homicide normal, but none were Wesen related or a result of the uprising. It would seem after two defeats, the "Occultatum Libera" were regrouping.

Life with a reemerging Hexenbiest was enough to keep him on his toes. Like this morning, while he was getting ready for work and Adalind was changing Kelly on the bed. He was taking a final look in the dresser mirror and suddenly the wipes, which Adalind must have forgotten, flew off the dresser over to her hand. Nick looked at her through the mirror and she had a sneaking smile. "Could you warn a guy before you do that?" He acted quite put off, but she wasn't buying it and chuckled.

He had noticed a change in her demeanor, yet it wasn't a negative thing. Instead of worrying so much, like when she was completely reliant on him, she seemed more feisty and her sense of humor had taken a wicked turn. Maybe it was being loved that had brought out these changes, because she seemed more confident. He liked to think that he made her blossom, but some of it was probably her other nature coming out. It all added up to him enjoying her company even more, at least so far. Everything was still new and he worried at times about behaviors like he had seen in Juliette as she had turned. At those times he had to remind himself, Adalind knew how to handle her Hexenbiest self, and he had faith in her.

His friends still didn't know, but he suspected Rosalee had figured it out. She was just too perceptive at times. Nick liked to keep things to himself, but with Rosalee he never seemed to be able to. Now Adalind, she was bursting to tell everyone, which he thought was adorable, but he wasn't ready yet. The two of them as a couple, could be a lot to swallow. Trubel would be alarmed, well maybe not that alarmed. She had been watching the two of them closely while she stayed there. Nick had thought, at the time, she was wary of Adalind, but now that he had some time to contemplate it, she had been watching them both. Who knows, maybe everyone had seen that he was in love with Adalind before he knew it himself. Still, he wasn't ready to say anyhthing and he could tell Adalind was hurt at first when he asked her not to, but she understood it probably wouldn't be accepted well by some. Then of course, and he credited this to her Hexenbiest, she wanted to shock everyone by planting a huge sloppy kiss on him just to see their reaction. The witch in her was truly incorrigible. He chuckled to himself.

The next thought was not so funny, though. If Juliette had just told him from the beginning and let him share her burden, like Adalind had, maybe she wouldn't have gone off the deep end. He shook his head. No, that was not right. She did share, perhaps a little too forcefully, by trying to make him face her while she was Woged, but he hadn't acted as he should have either. At her point of vulnerability, he had rejected the change in her. Now that Juliette was gone, he knew that he could never make amends.

When agreeing to meet Meisner, Nick had told him he would reconsider joining HW or Hadrian's Wall. Meisner, as a further peace offering, had gone into detail about Eve's reconditioning. Nick shuddered when he thought about it. Chavez had told Meisner they were playing with fire and Nick had to agree with her when he heard the stories. Agents had been torn in half and ink pens driven through the skulls of those nearby, before they cast a containment spell to limit her abilities. No, that was not Juliette. With things at work being slow, he had way too much time to think. Just then, Hank and Wu brought in a perp making Nick thankful there something else to do.

Adalind POV: Okay, being a mom was hard work, but having her powers did help. She smiled again thinking how she had caught Nick off guard that morning with the wipes. She had to give him credit, though. A Hexenbiest couldn't be easy to live with, but he was perfect for the job. He was just perfect, period. There she went, melting on the inside, again. Her mother would have ripped her a new one for being that soft, but she couldn't give a flip. Her mother had preferred guys like Sean and she could keep them for all Adalind cared. Wow, she was being rather witchy, Adalind admitted to herself with chagrin.

Looking down at Kelly, she said, "You, little man, are the reason I'm not worse, you and your daddy." Her baby talk could annoy herself at times, but she couldn't stop. Kelly smiled big and giggled when she held him up and spun him around. A sobering thought put a damper on her mood just then. She never did have an opportunity to spend time like this with Diana. At least she wasn't with the Royals, but Adalind didn't know if where she happened to be was any better. What was this organization, Meisner was a part of, using her for? Meisner! He was not nearly as forthcoming as he could have been. After their history, she never would have thought it would come to this. He had been wonderful in Europe, and she thought she could trust him for anything. Unfortunately that wasn't true. Even Trubel had kept secrets from Nick, because of this organization.

Just then her phone rang and it was Rosalee. "Adalind, do you know if Monroe is with Nick?" She sounded a little alarmed.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from Nick this afternoon. What's wrong, Rosalee?" If something happened to Monroe, Nick would be torn up, and Adalind really rather liked the guy herself.

"I don't know, but I can't get a hold of him. Xavier finally came clean about a part of that plot last week to trap Nick by those in the uprising. You know when Juli, I mean Eve, showed up. He said they kept asking him if he knew Monroe and showing Xavier a picture of him. Now this!" Rosalee was getting a bit hysterical.

"Rosalee, listen. I'll call Nick and Hank if necessary to get some info. Do you want me to come over?" Getting out would be good because she was restless, plus she wanted to be there for her. Rosalee was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

"Let's get a hold of Nick, first." Rosalee was near tears, she could hear. "I didn't have any luck, but I didn't have Hank's number."

"Don't worry Rosalee. I'll call you back as soon as I've gotten a hold of them, okay?" What would she do if Nick was missing? She would be raising some hell, that's what she would be doing. Her heart went out to the other woman. When she hung up, she tried Nick first with no luck. Then she tried Hank.

"Hello," Hank seemed annoyed.

"Sorry to call Hank, but do you know where Nick is? Rosalee and I have both tried his phone," she explained.

"He's in an interrogation. Something... wrong?" Hank was sure surprised to get her call, she could tell.

"Rosalee says she can't find Monroe!"


	2. Chapter 2 Anxious

Chapter 2 Anxious

Nick POV: Nick felt a little sorry for the guy across from him. The man's wife disappeared under suspicious circumstances and he was the prime suspect. A week's worth of pent-up energy, and Nick was all over this guy. There wasn't that much evidence against him, so they could use a confession. At that point, Hank stuck his head in and said he needed to speak with him. Looking at the suspect one last time, he got up and left the room. Let the guy stew a little, he thought.

Hank was concerned, if he didn't miss his guess, so Nick asked, "What's wrong Hank?"

"I got a call from Adalind," he began and Nick felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. "'Yeah, that's how I felt," Hank quipped. "She said both her and Rosalee have been calling your cell. Monroe's missing". Hank sure had his attention with that bit of information. Nick grabbed his phone quickly out of his pocket. He first dialed Rosalee.

"Rosalee, what happened?" He knew he sounded forceful.

"Oh Nick, no one's seen Monroe since his last house call, some eighty year old grandfather clock," she rambled on in anxiety.

"Where was that?" He queried.

"2046 NW Flanders St, near Couch Park," she replied quickly.

"Okay. Listen Rosalee, I'm going to find him," he reassured her as he thought he heard her crying. "Do you want Adalind to come over?"

"She's already said she would, thanks". Rosalee was hanging on by a thread. "Oh and Nick, Xavier said they were showing him pictures of Monroe, questioning if he knew Monroe, when they took him last week. It could be another trap or Monroe could be the target. Oh please find him Nick," she pleaded.

"I will," was all he could say and quickly hung up.

Adalind POV: After hanging up with Hank, it wasn't even five minutes later Nick called, "Adalind, go over there to Rosalee's house. She's pretty bad off."

"Absolutely," was her quick reply. She knew Rosalee would do it for her and in fact had a few times. "Nick, be careful".

"Will do," and he was gone.

Kelly was asleep but he would stay asleep in the car. It wasn't twenty minutes and she was on her way. When she arrived, a red eyed Rosalee answered the door. Adalind wasn't much about giving out affection, still she couldn't help but hug Rosalee. "You know Nick will do everything he can to find Monroe, and you know Nick's good at finding people," she tried to give her some solace.

"After Nick called me, I found out from Monroe's client today that a neighbor of his saw several men, all in black, take Monroe in a van," she barely got all the words out before she burst into tears yet again. Adalind helped Rosalee inside and sat her down on the sofa.

As Adalind looked around, setting Kelly's carrier down while he continued to sleep, she saw Nick's crossbow on the seat of an armchair. "Did Nick stop by here? Does he know about the men dressed in all black?" She asked getting a little nervous. It wasn't like Nick to forget a crossbow, unless he was very upset.

"Yes, he came to get some weapons with Hank and Wu. He thought maybe it was a trap, but he's going anyway," Rosalee explained pitifully.

Adalind didn't like this. "Kelly is asleep and should be for another hour, but I have a bad feeling about this possible trap, Rosalee. I've got to go help them!"

"But how could you help?" Rosalee was bewildered.

"Like this," Adalind replied as the crossbow flew to her hand. With mouth agape, Rosalee began to understand. Then closing her lips in a thin line of determination she nodded once in agreement.

Adalind was so thankful they had installed those apps to track each other's cell phones after their car was surrounded in the last uprising attack. It looked like they were somewhere north of Washington Park. When she arrived, the fight was already well underway. She got out of the car just as Hank ran out ammo.

"Hank here," she yelled and half threw, half sent the crossbow to him. Nick, who was wielding a sword at a Klaustreich, turned at her voice and his eyes grew big with concern. At that moment of distraction, his opponent knocked the sword from his grip and wrestled him to the ground. With those in black noticing her, two came in her direction. She yelled, "Nick here," sending his sword back to his hand mentally as she Woged just in time to climb her first assailant, grab his head and snap his neck. Her other attacker stopped where he was. She saw Nick make a clean arc with his sword to separate body from head as the Klaustreich had descended for the kill.

One of those remaining snarled, "He does have a Hexenbiest." As the remainder turned and fled, Adalind realized she was still Woged and returned to her normal self. Hank and Wu looked on surprised and Nick didn't look pleased as he leveled her with his scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tortured

Nick POV: 'Well, it may not have been a trap, but they were ready for him', Nick thought to himself as all three of them were heavily pressed to defend themselves. The Klaustreich in front of him not only had brut strength, but he appeared to have military training as well. Nick heard a car drive up, and prayed reinforcements hadn't arrived because they already had their hands full. Just then Hank ran out of ammo and Nick couldn't believe what he heard next.

"Here Hank," was yelled in Adalind's voice. He knew that yell quite well from one or two spats they'd had. Nick reflexively looked as Adalind flung a crossbow, a little too accurately for her own strength, at Hank. What? Why was she here? Just then his opponent took the advantage, knocking away his weapon and Nick was tackled to the ground. He was furious. 'If I get through this, she's never going to hear the end of it from me,' he fumed inwardly. He hadn't called for his own reinforcements. Then his anger turned to fear, as two of those attacking broke off to go after her. He was never more thankful for her returning powers than at that moment. "Here Nick!" He knew exactly what she was going to do, as he flattened his hand, closest to the sword, to the ground and opened his fingers. The sword returned, almost immediately, to his palm as he saw her Woge and make quick work of the first guy. Her second attacker stopped in his tracks, as the Klaustreich went for Nick's jugular. With one stroke, Nick's opponent was no more.

One of those that remained standing against them said, "He does have a Hexenbiest." The closest one to Nick had determination and defeat warring in his expression, then when the others started to flee, he followed. "What does that mean?" Hank questioned as he watched their retreat.

"I think Eve has been reeking some havoc. It seems her reputation proceeds her," Nick concluded with a huff.

"But I'm not Eve," Adalind relied somewhat put off.

"No, but she's a Hexenbiest whose been sporting a blond wig," Nick stated while glaring at her. This was NOT over.

Hank had gotten over his surprise at Adalind's change, but Wu's face was priceless as he stayed wary of her. "I never thought I'd say this, LITERALLY never, but I'm kind of glad you're back to you're old self," Hank said to her.

"Thanks," Adalind relied shyly stealing a glance at Nick before quickly looking away. She knew Nick wasn't happy.

"Come on. Monroe must be in the cabin they were defending," he commanded.  
They crept close and seeing only one inside, Nick waited till his back was turned. Coming quietly up behind him, and Nick slit his throat. He had no mercy for anyone who would kidnap Monroe. They all entered stealthy then and didn't see Monroe. 'He must be in the back room,' was Nick's thought, as he motioned that direction.

What they saw upon entering that room made him sick. Adalind involuntarily sucked in a breath as her hand covered her mouth in shock. Monroe was completely swollen and bloodied in the face, and they must have broken some of his fingers because they were at weird angels. Nick held his breath waiting to see Monroe take his next one, and was rewarded when Monroe struggled but inhaled. "Quick, we've got to get him help." Nick was beyond worried. Working as quickly and carefully as they could, they helped him to the car.

Adalind POV: When she saw Monroe's broken body, her vision changed and she saw Nick there barely alive. She sucked in a breath as her stomach clinched and she couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock. Poor Rosalee! This would break her heart.

They gently freed Monroe's unconscious body and brought it to the car. He regained consciousness briefly as they put him in Nick's back seat. "Don't worry, Monroe," Nick reassured him. "You're safe. We're taking you to the hospital."

"No, take me to the spice shop. Rosalee will know what to do," Monroe requested feebly. Adalind hoped the apothecary could handle seeing her Blutbad husband like this.

"Ok, don't worry," Nick reassured him and Monroe drifted out again. Turning to her, Nick said, "Call Rosalee and tell her to meet us there." In a somewhat quieter, but no less intense voice, he spoke only to her, "We'll talk about THIS later!"

She didn't regret her actions and she wouldn't, no matter how mad Nick was, she thought as she watched him drive away. Fishing out her phone, she called Rosalee.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here's a little gift from me.

Chapter 4 Consumed

Nick POV: Rosalee broke down briefly in relief and concern for Monroe, when she first saw him, but then the healer in her focused. Calming herself, she started giving orders to those around her to retrieve items and ingredients. She had brought Kelly from their house and Adalind kept him quiet when he woke. Adalind was of help with the mixing and combining of solutions, so she sat near to where Rosalee was. He realized that they were in their element. One an herbalist and the other a mother, which Nick knew Adalind did well, and both of them nurtured.

Thinking about the mother of his child, reminded him how angry he was she took such risk. Adalind could have been injured or killed tonight. He couldn't bare that, especially if that meant Kelly wouldn't have a mother. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, to grow up without one. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

Monroe groaned when they had to set his fingers and stitch gashes on his face, but after he was able to rest comfortably, with some medicine for the pain. Nick turned to Rosalee, "You need anything else?"

"No. I can't thank you guys enough," she replied emotionally. Her eyes expressed gratitude beyond words.

"Call me if you do need anything," Adalind said and he knew she meant it. These two women seemed better friends than he'd ever thought possible. They left, promising to come by the next day, and Adalind followed him in her car.

Adalind. POV: As they entered the loft, Nick started in angrily, "What was going through that brain of yours!" It seemed he must have stewed the whole ride home from the spice shop. Luckily Kelly was in a deep sleep, and didn't seem phased by, what looked to be, a yelling match that Nick was determined to have.

"I couldn't just sit there. Do you know how many times I've sat at home fearful for you, especially after last week? I've been helpless for too long. I just couldn't tonight," she stated matter of factly, which seemed to rile Nick up the more.

"You are the mother of my child. What would happen to Kelly if we both died? Beside, I didn't necessarily want your cat out of the bag," he replied a bit sarcastically.

That made Adalind's blood boil. "That's right, because God forbid anyone should know how you feel about a Hexenbiest!" And the gloves came off, but Adalind was beyond caring at this point.

"Ever since that happened, you've been itching for a chance to come 'out of closet', haven't you?" Nick sniffed. Something inside her was trying to drive warning signals into her consciousness, which she plowed right past.

"If you you can't stand for people to know, it's a wonder you can stand being with me! Bit off a little more than you think you can chew?" Her voice was now dripping with sarcasm too.

Nick turned away from her suddenly and walked into the bedroom. Against those warnings, she followed and pressed her point, "I knew it was too good to be true, this miracle. That a Grimm could REALLY accept all of me? I should have known better!"

Nick POV: He couldn't believe his ears. Nick was irate as he considered her words. How could she question his feelings? No, this was not about his love for her, which he wouldn't have denied. This was about her safety, hers and Kelly's. Through tight lips he growled, "I never said I regretted one moment with you, nor would I. This is NOT about your need to exhibit our relationship to the world!" He closed the space, that was between them, somewhat and forcefully said, "It's about keeping you two safe. That's what it's always about!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not totally helpless anymore," she spat, closing that space further. Nick saw the animal, that was inside of her, warring with him through her eyes. "Do you want to know what I think?" she questioned. Nick was worried what might be said next, but he wasn't able to stop her. Her gaze lowered to a glare, as her chest heaved with every inhale from her anger. "You, Nick Burkhardt, are the love of MY life, even if YOU don't want people to know" it was her turned to growl, "and if you think I'm going to let Juliette, or Eve, or whatever her name is, have all the pleasure of saving your butt, you've got another thing coming!" She finished mere inches from his face.

Something inside Nick snapped. He abruptly and very roughly cupped her face and crushed her lips with a forceful, punishing kiss. Somewhere there was a reasonable voice in the back of his head that was alarmed Adalind would be hurt by his force, but Nick wasn't reasonable at the time. Instead, to his surprise, with something like a war cry, Adalind mounted his body wrapping her legs firmly around his waist deepening the violence of the kiss. She answered his need with equal furor as she bit his bottom lip. Then slowly, after releasing his lip and lifting her head, she raised her intense eyes to look into his as they both remembered that first violent kiss where she bit his bottom lip till she drew blood. It had been his plan, of course, to take her powers, but there was an undeniable spark that had ignited between enemies, that they could never get away from.

With a guttural groan, he whipped her around and threw her on the bed. They had always been like two thunder clouds colliding, causing heat and charging the air between them to the point that, lighting was bound to strike. She hissed through gritted teeth as she yanked him down on top of her, and Nick devoured her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, since some of you have been patiently awaiting my next chapter, here you go. It's not been beta read, but I think I've found a beta to prevent those pesky typos and grammatical annoyances I'm prone to overlook.

Chapter 5 Preoccupied

Adalind POV: Her eyes flickered open as she heard Kelly's morning gurgling. It was nearly 8 am and she had slept in a bit. Stretching like a pleased cat, she realized she was rather like a cat in heat by the way she went at Nick the night before, and the middle of the night. Who knew her Hexenbiest was like fuel to her sex drive. If she wanted Nick before, and she certainly had, she couldn't get enough of him now. After their first, what she could only term as rough romp, she left Nick alone only long enough to feed and put Kelly in his crib, changing him one last time for the night. Then Nick was fair game again for a couple of rounds. She had to give him credit for not wearing out.

Somewhere after they were finally spent, Nick had shared his fears of something happening to her and having to raise their son alone. Adalind had remembered when she first came home from the hospital with Kelly to Nick's old house. Two federal agents came questioning Nick about the disappearance of agent Chavez, and Adalind had panicked that they would take him away. She was already depending on Nick at the time and didn't even understand she was beginning to care for him as well. Nick must have felt that same panic when she showed up at the fight. Adalind felt completely rotten for those things she had said. That was the negative side of her witch, an in-your-face attitude and bite. She took a deep breath and wished she had been less confrontational. Then a smile crept onto her face as she remembered how Nick had handled it. That's one way of taming the shrew.

Nick POV: Nick found himself yawning from too little sleep, but he had no regrets for the lack while remembering what kind of night he did have. He had NEVER taken a woman in anger, and he would have regretted that, except for the fact that Adalind seemed intoxicated with it. She gave as good as she got, in respects to that, he thought as he rubbed his shoulder where she had bitten him. Images of Adalind flashed through his mind and he felt his temperature rise. Whoa, a guy couldn't dwell on things like that at work, there would be consequences. He took a long draw on the ice cold water bottle at his desk and refocused on the task at hand, which was finding those kidnappers that had gotten away.

Hank walked up and asked, "Have you recovered from last night?" For a split second he felt as if Hank had been able to read his guilty thoughts and nearly studdered over his words.

"Not quite yet," was his uncomfortable reply. "Hey, I could use a hand at trying to track down some of the abductors that got away." Nick was grateful for someone to help keep his mind on track.

"Okay. What've you got? " Hank was, as always, reliable.

"I believe these guys stay Woged to protect their identity, but someone's got to own that cabin. Maybe it's one of our guys or a relative of one, in any case, I'm trying to connect any dots I can find," Nick explained.

"Nick, I know this is important, but are you sure you don't want to talk about," looking around a bit, Hank continued, "Adalind's new development, or should I say redevelopment."

"Believe it or not, Hank, that's old news. It came back that night we got boxed in coming home from Monroe and Rosalee's," Nick detailed. "Remeber Adalind, as opposed to Juliette, knows how to handle her other half."

"I sure was glad she was on our side last night," Hank finished with a grin, which brought up some fresh concerns in Nick. Obviously this subject wasn't settled for him.

"I don't ever want her to do that again," was Nick's adamant statement. "What if one or both of us had been killed? What would that mean for Kelly?"

"Adalind. You mean what if Adalind had been killed, because you stick your neck out there nearly every day. Don't you think your life is worth the same as hers? I bet Adalind thinks she has the same right to risk as much, now that she has the means to defend herself." Leave it to Hank to lay it all out there. "Listen, I know she's not the same witch she was a few years ago and it's okay for you to be worried about her, but she has a right to return the favor for all those times you've saved her from whoever it was that was trying to kill her." Nick noticed Hank's attempt not to place blame.

"Juliette, you mean," he quipped thinking it was his turn to put Hank on the money.

"Not only. Remember when people were hunting Diana, and you hid them at your house?" Hank seemed anxious to reassure him.

"Bad example, Hank. You remember how we separated that mom and baby a short time later," Nick countered.

"I knew it. You care for her and you feel guilty for all the things you've done against her," Hank continued. "This is not about the past, my friend. I think Adalind cares for you. She wants you in her future, and she's willing to risk her life to protect that future." True to form, Hank was the greatest of friends. Nick took a deep breath and considered all Hank had brought to light for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Collaborating

Adalind POV: An uneventful day was very welcome to a sleep deprived mother, she observed to herself. Kelly was having a good day, thankfully. He would probably started teething anytime now, from all she had read. Fevers and crabby, painful episodes were not something she was looking forward to.

She called Rosalee after lunch and found out that Monroe was still sleeping it off, which was probably the best thing for him right now. Having another vision of Nick recovering from similar injuries, she gritted her teeth. No, she would do anything in her power to prevent something like that from happening. Somehow she had to make Nick understand, she couldn't just sit by and wait while events like last night occurred.

Nick called that afternoon, "Hey, how are you doing today, sleepy?" He asked snickering.

"Oh, yeah. Are you speaking from experience, oh mighty Grimm," she threw right back at him. She soaked up their phone foreplay like a sponge.

Nick was chuckling. "Seriously, I'd like to talk over dinner. You know, before we visit Monroe."

"Rosalee said he's still sleeping, so we better call before going over, and of course we can talk. We usually do over dinner," she responded half way teasing him.

"I know. It's just Hank's helped me straighten a few things out," he continued. Ooops, she thought. Hank wasn't exactly her biggest fan, and rightly so. Hadn't she used his life as a bargaining chip before Nick took her powers the first time? All over that stupid key!

"Okay. No problem," she agreed tentatively. "Kelly's had a good day, thank God. I don't know if I'd have been up for a bad one," she admitted.

"I knew it," he chuckled again. " See you soon." And with that, he hung up. She better get to that dinner she needed to prepare.

-  
About an hour and a half later, Nick walked in from work. He was a little early for his usual time, and she wasn't finished yet. He took his gun, wallet, and keys and set them aside.

"Where's Kelly?" He was so cute as a proud papa, inquiring about his son first thing through the door.

"He's sleeping the tail end of his nap out, so don't wake him just yet. I'm not done," she instructed.

Then Nick slid up behind her as she stood in front of the counter, and in a husky whisper he said into her ear, "So how's my favorite witch?" He nibbled her earlobe and Adalind let her head drop back against him as her eyes closed in pleasure and her arousal hummed at the nearness of him.

Nick POV: There was a high he got from making her hot, as he felt her nearly pur with pleasure. At that moment, his son had to interrupt, crying from the bedroom. Nick groaned his displeasure, and Adalind seemed to think it was funny.

"Welcome to parenthood," was her sarcastic rejoinder. Nick went to get the traitor from his crib, while Adalind finished up setting their places on the island. Adalind's cooking was good. He guessed all those years mixing several kinds of things up, gave her a feel for just the right amount of each ingredient.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Was she nervous about something? Nick thought he heard something in her voice. Well he didn't exactly give her the best impression to dwell on from their last heated discussion, no matter how great the night had been.

"Look, Adalind, I realize now I can't ask you to sit by and watch me risk my life just because Kelly should have a parent out of danger at all times." He saw her let out a breath in relief, so he continued, "I couldn't imagine sitting at home while you went into a deadly situation, but we can't just go off half cocked like last night."

"I get it, yeah," she conceeded. "What do you propose we do about it?" She was ready to collaborate with him, not go against him? Hank was an insightful genius, Nick thought with a smile.

Nick shrugged. "I haven't figured that part out yet, but I'll work on it," he was unprepared for her acquiescence.

"Wow, I thought Hank was going to tell you to skip town to get away from that crazy Hexenbiest that tried to use his life in exchange for some stupid key," she continued. Nick couldn't help but smile at her self depreciating outspokenness.

"Would it help if I told you you're not the same 'crazy Hexenbiest' as you used to be?" Nick was rewarded then with one of those dazzling smiles.

"Believe it or not, most of what I did back then was either on Sean's orders or because he was pulling my strings with his displeasure. I don't know what I was thinking with him," she finished in almost an aside to herself, and Nick felt a part of himself relax. He wasn't even aware that any lingering feelings, she might still have for the Captain, were bothering him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Tis the season to be busy, but my muse won't be denied. Hope everyone's enjoyed their holidays so far, and saved a little time for such guilty pleasures as my steamy Nick and Adalind moments. I promise there will be more ;).

Chapter 7 Embarrassed

Adalind POV: Rosalee answered the door looking tired, but not nearly as overwrought as the night before. Adalind had made a double batch of the casserole and salad they had for dinner and brought it with her. Rosalee probably didn't have a lot of time for cooking at this point. It wasn't vegetarian she realized, but the salad was. Monroe might not be up to the food just yet.

"I brought some dinner. Have you eaten?" Adalind inquired.

"No, I didn't see the point with Monroe not being able to handle anything more than a light soup," she replied with a weary smile.

"Let me take a shift with Monroe, so you can eat," Nick encouraged her. "Adalind will take care of warming everything and getting you a glass of wine," Nick finished as he held up the bottle they brought with them.

"You guys are lifesavers," was her only reply, and at that moment Kelly cooed as if he didn't want to be left out and they all chuckled.

Monroe looked even more swollen than before, but Rosalee assured them that was normal. He was awake and Adalind could tell Nick was trying not to show how upset he was with Monroe's appearance. " Hey guys, you came by. Sorry I'm not looking my best," Monroe said attempting to ease the mood and Adalind smiled, but Nick couldn't seem to.

"Monroe, I'm so sorry this happened. Was it because of me? They obviously... wanted information," Nick had that 'the world's on my shoulders' look on his face, as he spoke, Adalind wished she could ease.

"Really they were just angry that I'm not pro Wesen power. That I was working with you was just part of it," Monroe stated. He was not saying everything. If there was one thing Adalind recognized, it was half truths. She had been a part of many in her own time, but now wasn't the time to put Monroe on the spot. Maybe later she'd tell Nick about her impression.

"Can we help you get him home?" Adalind asked Rosalee knowing that being at the shop twenty-four hours couldn't be easy.

"I'll probably take you up on that offer. There isn't room for both of us here to sleep." When Rosalee finished, she impulsively hugged Adalind and then Nick. " You guys are the best. And if I don't miss my mark, you seem to be getting along even better lately". Nick turned embarrassed, but Adalind gave her a 'cat's got the cream' smile. She was itching to tell someone. This is where a best friend should come in handy. Rosalee knew something.

Nick excused himself and Adalind followed Rosalee to a small kitchen off the main room where her or Monroe could sit and have lunch while manning the shop. Adalind began helping Rosalee with the food, when she turned to Adalind with a look of suspicion.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Rosalee was determined to find out, even as tired as she was. This was not going to be easy, especially since all Adalind wanted to do was spill the beans. So as a compromise, she nodded with that very pleased grin.

"We're not really talking about it," Adalind tried to leave it at that.

"Are you guys more than just co-parenting?" Rosalee persued. Adalind just nodded again. The other woman smiled. "It's about time he moved on. Juliette was my friend before all the crazy stuff, but there was a point of no return she crossed sometime ago. Tell you to the truth, I was worried about Nick when she resurfaced."

"Me too," Adalind felt saying as much wasn't breaking Nick's confidence. "It wasn't easy on him, or me," Adalind finished with her eyes dropped. She poured them both a glass of wine each.

"I bet. When did things change for you? I mean when did you feel more? Nick's like family to me, I'm sorry I'm being so nosey," Rosalee was now embarrassed.

"I've been bursting to share," Adalind grinned. "I'm not saying I am, but I'd like to. Nick's a private person and we're not your usual couple. I think that's why he's worried about the reaction."

"Having a Grimm as a best man at your wedding isn't what you would call usual for Wesen, and yet Monroe and I wouldn't have had it any other way," Rosalee concluded with a squeeze on Adalind's shoulder.

Nick POV: He just could NOT keep things from Rosalee. Nick knew even if Adalind didn't want everyone to know, Rosalee would have weaseled something out if her. As far as someone finding out, Rosaleee would be one he'd be okay with. Besides it seemed Hank had figured out some of it out on his own, too.

Monroe was trying to laugh off his injuries, but Nick knew they had tortured him and he didn't buy it was for the reasons Monroe gave. "Monroe, we are working to catch these guys, but anything you can tell me would be helpful. I'm just thankful we got to you when we did."

"Nick, could you let it go? I'm not putting you in anymore danger." Monroe was a good friend and Nick understood especially after the talk with Adalind earlier during dinner.

"Last night Hank, Wu, and I found you by triangulating your cell. We came up to the cabin they held you in and began to press the those several Wesen that were outside guarding. Some had military moves beside whatever strength their Woge lent them, and we may not have succeeded but someone turned the tide for us. I couldn't believe it when they arrived and, if I'd had a choice, I'd have refused the help telling them to stay out of danger like you're telling me now. You know who that was?" Nick paused. "It was Adalind. Her Hexenbiest returned last week to her dismay. I was furious she had taken that risk last night, but today Hank helped me realize something. I can't go out there day after day, and receive injury after injury expecting her to sit at home without joining the fight, not when she can make a difference," Nick let that sink in. "I just want to make a difference for you if I can. Let me know what you're worried about, and maybe we can do this the smart way because I'm not giving up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Comforted

Adalind POV: She was tired. After last night's wild fun, then this evening helping get Monroe settled at his house, she was happy Kelly was finally put to bed.

She started to get ready for bed herself, taking her top off in front of the dresser, when Nick slid up behind her again like earlier. "I'm not finished with you," he whispered by her ear. No matter how tired she was, his touch, his scent, his breath on her ear, and she was awake as her breathing quickened. Nick was a mixture of heat, chemistry, and violence in her past, but in the present that was completed with forgiveness, humor, and a passion that would not be denied. Nick truly was the best man she'd ever had in her life. At her core, she realized a sincere wish to be what he deserved.

His hands caressed around the sides of her waist as he ravished her neck with his mouth. His arms were surrounding her then his hands created havoc with all the sensitive parts of her body. Glancing up in the dresser mirror, she soaked up the contrast of his darker hands and fingers splayed against her pink and porcelain skin as his dark hair was mixed with her pale locks. God, she would never get enough of this.

Nick POV: His and Adalind's bodies lay in a heated tangle, replete from their activities. Nick was still amazed at how sensitive she was to his slightest touch, nearly humming with desire.

Juliette and himself had had a good sex life, no doubt. After five years, everything ran smoothly, each knowing what the other liked. However, there were times he almost felt he had to earn the right to that privilege. If he wasn't just so thoughtful, or didn't consider what things she needed done around the house, she didn't seem in the mood.

Not so with Adalind. She just seemed to be thankful and hot at his mere presence. Maybe the difference was in her lack of self worth. Nick was starting to understand that nobody had ever truly valued Adalind in her life, and that her confident bravado was just a facade for a very love starved, insecure woman. It made him yurn to prove to her that she meant many wonderful things to him, a great mother, an excellent lover, and she was becoming a good friend. He couldn't help kissing the top if her head.

"I don't think Monroe was giving us the whole story, tonight," she spoke gently. She quickly continued, as if to make up for the criticism, "Who would blame him, though after what he's been through? I'm sure he'd rather just forget it all." This Adalind was not the same one who tried to kill his aunt. She worried about his friends, even risked her life fighting to rescue one. He found himself proud of her willingness to change, to be better.

"I know. He seems to be where I was last night and earlier today with you. He's trying to protect me from getting involved," Nick explained. "I tried to let him know that I am going to get to the bottom of this with or without him, so opening up would just be smarter. It seemed best to let him think it over. Tonight was not the time to press him." He felt her nod as if she agreed. It sure felt good to have someone who made burdens easier to bare.

-  
Nick POV: "How's my favorite invalid?" Nick teased upon entering Monroe's bedroom for a visit. He left work that afternoon saying he had a friend that was critically injured he needed to visit. All true. Monroe gave him a snort in response, which made Nick's smile genuinely reach his eyes.

"I'd be better if everyone would stop babying me," Monroe equipped with a swollen grin. Good old Monroe trying to make everyone else at ease. "But seriously, buddy, I'm glad you're here. You were right last night. I know you're going to pursue these kidnappers, that's just what you do, and it's better for your safety to give you what I know," he finished thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Monroe. I'm not trying to make you relive what must have been horrific," Nick said apologetically.

"I know, but it needs to be done, and I'm doing this for Rosalee too. Who knows but they won't target my wife," Monroe had quite a ferocity with what he said that Nick could see his Blutbad in his eyes. "That will NOT happen!"

"At least you don't have a child you would have left fatherless," Nick pointed out. "I take that gamble probably more often than I should." After seeing Monroe nearly dead, that was starting to bother him more and more.

"I would at least like the opportunity to have children. I almost lost that," Monroe observed somewhat to himself. "Listen Nick, these guys that took me, they knew I worked with you and they think you work for this organization Hadrian's Wall. They were torturing me for the location of their base of operations. I guess I was easier to get to than a police officer. Of course, they wouldn't believe I didn't know anything. I did overhear something that might be useful. The one in charge, told the guy guarding me to get back to the University District. Perhaps that's where they are hiding out. I don't think they believed I would make it out alive, so they weren't careful to make sure I couldn't hear."

Nick finally felt a need to contact Meisner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Compared

Adalind POV: Nick was going over to see Monroe. If Nick had a best friend, she realized Monroe was probably in contention with Hank in Nick's life. Nick continued to astound her. He just broke every Grimm stereotype, a Blutbad as a best friend, ha. But that was Nick, nothing even remotely like anyone else.

The Grimm stereotype was not the only one he defied. She could compare him to several, but there really wasn't any comparison. All the men in her life till now were self centered users. She was only good for one thing to them. Still she had learned how to use the fact that she was just a plaything to her advantage. She had something they wanted, so she had used sex to get what she wanted. All except for Sean, to whom she gave her heart as well as her body, and look where that had gotten her. Sean was horrible to her, and he was absolutely no father to Diana, who had been just a baby. Just because his relationship with his own father was nonexistent, was no excuse! Nick, being her enemy, had hid her and Diana at his house away from the Royals. Adalind couldn't comprehend, at the time, why he had done it. His actions had revealed the kind of selfless man Nick was, and that had been completely foreign to her. Nick had done more to shelter Diana than her own father. Yes, he had let his mom take Diana from her. Adalind realized he wasn't perfect. However, Kelly _had_ protected Diana with her very life, having to be beheaded for the Royals to take Diana from her. Nick's heart would always be in the right place, even when he made mistakes. Unconsciously it had registered Nick meant safety. When she became pregnant with their son, that's why she had gone to him. Nick didn't do things for himself, he did them for others. She never, ever felt like a plaything with Nick. He always seemed to prefer his son and her first, before himself. Her heart was his completely, because she could trust it was in good hands. He even was careless with his own life, which had terrified her at times.

At that moment, she knew she would do _whatever_ it took to keep him alive. It wasn't just the heat of the moment, when she said he was the love of her life. Nick was everything to her and he should be there especially for his son. Losing Nick was not an option. No matter how much he was willing to risk his own life, she wasn't selfless enough to let him go so easily. Adalind began to explore ways she could possibly prevent some of that risk, as she remembered the night they rescued Monroe. It would take practice, especially after being without her hexenbiest side for so long...

There was Kelly, crying again. Today was a bad day for the little guy. Uh oh, the dreaded teething just might be here. It looked like it was time to call Rosalee for a cure for sore gums. Maybe Adalind would run some of these ideas she had by Rosalee as well.

-  
Nick POV: As he left Monroe's, Nick called the contact number Meisner had given him. "Meisner? Nick Burkhardt. We need to meet," Nick paused receiving instructions. "Ok, I'll be there in two hours." This was not a meeting he was looking forward to.

Then picking up his phone again, it was time to enlist Hank's help. "Hank, two things. Cross reference the owner of the cabin and any of his relatives that live in Portland, with employees in the University District. Second see if there are any buildings out of commission in that same area due to construction or any other reason," Nick asked formulating a possible plan.

"You get a new lead?" Hank inquired.

"Yeah and I have a meeting with Meisner in two hours, so I'm short on time. Thanks, Hank. I'm dropping back by the station. Be there shortly," Nick explained quickly. He'd call Adalind in the car because he needed her advise on something. Hopping the the car, he raced back to the station.

"Adalind," Nick was quick to get to the point, "I'm meeting with Meisner today because Monroe just gave me a big lead. I think I'm going to keep the fact that your powers have returned hushed. I don't fully trust that organization. What do you think?"

Adalind paused. "Yes, Nick, I think your right. Let's not give them more information than necessary. I really wish you didn't have to go at all. Anyone we've known, that was mixed up with that organization, has turned to some form of deception. Trust me, I know what living with deception is like, and I don't want that for you. Trubel, Meisner, even your mother. At least she recognized Diana shouldn't be a part of it. Please be careful," Nick knew she was right, and heard that her heart was in her voice. It was becoming increasingly important to find out what Adalind thought, he realized with a smile.

"I will, I promise," he finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Prepared

Nick POV: Here he was at the appointed time, apprehensive, yet determined to judge for himself if HW was to be trusted. Meisner stood outside of a nondescript building without windows. He walked up with a nod, "Meisner". Nick carried some important pieces of the puzzle under his arm.

"Burkhardt, you think you've found something?" Meisner looked as skeptical as Nick supposed he could look, without much reaction.

"Actually one of my friends did at the cost of four broken fingers and twelve stitches to the face," Nick paused to let the information sink in. "The uprising took him because he works with me, and I've worked with you from time to time. We got to him just in time, otherwise you wouldn't have this lead." Nick took offense to not being taken seriously, especially for Monroe's sake.

With one nod, Meisner seemed to accept the validity of Nick's information. "Follow me," he said while placing his right hand on a panel next to the door. Biometric security, Nick filed in his memory in case it was ever useful. Then he followed Meisner into a hallway lit by what looked like emergency lighting, till they came to a door midway down the hall . Once again placing his right hand on a similar panel, they entered what looked like a war room. There was a global map on the far wall that was backlit in red, and in the middle of the room there was a strategic command complete with a round table.

Meisner motioned for Nick come to the table as Eve stepped out of shadow. Nick almost jumped at her stealth which was unnerving, not to mention the jarring sensation he got from that familiar face. Swallowing, he stepped forward and rolled out the documents he carried under his arm. "Monroe was taken two days ago and held about here, north of Washington Park in a cabin," he indictated on a map of the greater Portland area. "He was tortured for your organization's current location here in Portland, which of course he didn't know," Nick explained. He glanced at Eve to see if there was any reaction to mentioning Monroe, but nothing. "Monroe believed they didn't intend for him to live, so they weren't very careful what they said around him. The one who was in charge, told Monroe's guard at one point to get back to the University District, here," he once again indicated.

"We ran a check on the owner of the cabin and any relatives of his that work in the University District. The owner's nephew works here," he detailed. "This building next door here," he pointed to last building on the street near the highway, "is closed for construction. There is no access to any floor above the second floor according to these blueprints submitted with current permits," he finished as he revealed the second paper under the first, pointing out what he had explained. "I think that is their headquarters at this time."

"Excellent. Maybe we should collaborate with local police more often. Give me twenty-four hours for surveillance, then you'll hear from me," Meisner replied while extending his hand. Nick resented the fact he never once acknowledged Monroe's innocent involvement in all this, but Nick took his hand in one firm shake. The jury was still out for him as pertained to HW. As he turned to leave, Eve seemed to be examining him as if he had become a more interesting specimen. With a mental shake, he nodded to her which made her look confused. Who was that person, Nick questioned to himself.

Adalind POV: It was well past the time Nick should have met with Meisner. Why was it taking him so long? Kelly seemed to sense her anxiety because he fussed and just wouldn't go to sleep. Maybe it was teething. She took a teether ring she had purchased out of the freezer and let Kelly gum it. He seemed to calm down a bit. She had to give it to Rosalee, she sure knew her homeopathic remedies. Kelly started to wind down, eyes drooping. Soon he was fast asleep, so Adalind placed him in his bed. It was time to move his crib to where Trubel's bed was. Not that he understood one thing of what his parents did right next to him, but it would make Adalind more comfortable.

Then she heard Nick coming in, and she relaxed in a sigh. Coming down the stairs, she walked straight into his arms and held him tight.

"Whoa. To what do I owe this pleasure? We're you worried?" Nick sometimes didn't know when to tease. She pushed away from him in a huff.

"You knew full well I was unsettled about this," slightly punching him in the arm while Nick grinned.

He pulled her back into his arms and gently said, "I'm fine. I'm still not sure about the organization, but there was no harm done."

"Was Eve there?" Adalind didn't look at him when she asked. She still was envious of the time he'd had with Juliette. Five years together with Juliette had to be better than what they had now. Nick would still be with her it hadn't been for Adalind's actions.

"As distant as ever. I think I'm part of an experiment for her brain to figure out. I got the distinct feeling I was similar to a rat in a cage for her," Nick answered. " What's wrong?" Ooops, her face must have given her away.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Nick, for messing up five years worth of relationship for you," said apologized again not meeting his eyes. She felt him firmly gasp her shoulders, then with one hand he tilted her face up to look into her eyes.

"You didn't ruin our relationship. Juliette did, when she hid her transformation from me and then forced it on me one day. I'm not proud of the way I handled it, but it was her choice to leave, not mine," he expressed with emotion. Maybe one day Adalind would finally believe him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Happy New Year to all my favorite grimmers!

Chapter 11 Practiced

Nick POV: Laying in bed, Adalind's body molded to his side with her head on his chest and her arm resting around his waist, Nick was content. As content as a Grimm could be. He ran his hand over her bare shoulders down to the curve of her lower back, savoring the feel of her skin. "You know, I think I've been wanting you way before we've had this," he admitted.

"Reeeally?" She said as if this was a juicy tidbit, looking up at him with a sly smile. It suddenly dawned on Nick she may not know exactly how Juliette helped him get his powers back. If the lights had been on, Nick was sure his face would be a bit red. It was his fault for bringing it up. Well, here goes.

"Have you ever wondered just _how_ Juliette helped me get my powers back and became a Hexenbiest?" If he was going to have to spill the details, he would tease her along the way.

Nick could see her gears turning. Then something clicked in her Hexenbiest logic, and her mouth opened in surprised understanding. "You mean, you've seen me and had sex with me before, because Juliette became me. That's what Juliette did, didn't she? A complete reversal of my spell." She shook her head, " Now it all makes sense, especially her being a Hexenbiest." Then looking at Nick with a smirk, she queried, "Have you enjoyed some memories of my body before you ever had a second glimpse? You must have had a good time." Nick realized it was her turn to tease, and he squirmed.

"It wasn't easy having conflicting feelings and facts to go with those urges," He admitted.

"Don't worry, we will work all those kinks out," she replied in a husky voice as she slid her body on top of his.  
-

Adalind POV: "Ready?" Rosalee prompted in a serious tone. Adalind was standing against the side wall of the spice shop's basement, while Rosalee stood at the perpendicular end holding Nick's crossbow. Adalind concentrated on the large body pillow they had propped up with a melon braced on top, all leaning on the opposite wall from Rosalee. As Rosalee let fly three arrows, Adalind made a mental push at them. Adalind had realized one target was fairly easy, requiring only a nudge, but multiple targets required almost a wave of mental energy to make them miss the mark. Two arrows went amiss, but one caught the edge of the pillow.

When walking over to their prop, Rosalee said, "Well head and heart are safe, but he took one in the shoulder." She yanked out the offending arrow from the stuffing.

"Again?" Adalind asked with a singular focus.

"Let's eat first," Rosalee replied and Adalind blinked, snapping out of her dogged concentration. That's right, this was lunchtime for the other woman. Adalind had been so intent on squeezing as much practice as she could into Kelly's naptime, that she almost forgot. If Rosalee was going to sacrifice what lunch hour she had from keeping shop, then Adalind could at least pay her back with food, so she had brought something tasty with her.

"I think I want to demonstrate to Nick, what we've been working on, this evening. What do you think?" Adalind asked her between bites. She was beginning to depend heavily on this level headed shopkeeper. It was definitely a less lonely way to live.

Rosalee nodded while chewing. After swallowing she inquired, "Do you think he'll let you help next time? Nick's quite protective when he wants to be."

"Yeah, he was violently opposed to it after I jumped in the night Monroe was taken," Adalind admitted.

"You don't know what that meant to me," Rosalee expressed with her heart in her eyes. Adalind felt herself blush and dropped her gaze. Admiration from Rosalee made her very uncomfortable for some reason.

"Although I really wanted Monroe to be okay, I must say it was Nick's safety that drove me," she said finally looking up.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" There was no middle ground with Rosalee, just utter honesty. Because the words were hard to get out, Adalind just nodded. Rosalee smiled.

"Okay, again? You know, before Kelly wakes?" Rosalee proposed. Adalind couldn't help but smile at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Convinced

Nick POV: With all his extracurricular activities of late, Nick found it hard to focus on the day to day work of being a cop. Captain Renard seemed to be having his own side activities keeping him busy as well. Nick hadn't collaborated with him about HW, but he kept him apprised of Monroe's recovery. For some reason, Nick didn't feel that comfortable with Sean knowing all the details lately. Maybe it was just the shared history between him and Adalind that had Nick wary. Whatever it was, Nick trusted his instinct.

When his phone rang, it was Rosalee. "Nick, you're coming to our house for dinner tonight, okay? Adalind and I discussed it at lunch. Monroe would be happy to see you and you'll be happy with his progress, I'm sure."

It sounded great to him, "Of course, sounds good. So Monroe's better?"

"You'll see for yourself. It will unfortunately be some time before he'll be able to practice his skill," Rosalee couldn't keep her concern out of her voice, "but he's much improved."

"You think he won't be able to repair time pieces anymore?" Nick hadn't considered that possibility.

"It's too soon to know, but his fine motor skills and the precise movements of his fingers might not be what they used to. Only time will tell," replied Rosalee in a grieving tone. Monroe just might have lost his livelihood? The revelation made Nick's heart drop.

"Does Monroe know that?" Nick anxiously inquired.

"Honestly, I haven't had the heart to tell him yet," she admitted. Nick's heart went out to her. Nobody wanted that job. "You want me to break the news to him?"

"Let's not be hasty. With some exercises and a little physical therapy, maybe he'll recover most of his precision. It's the little things that will give him trouble," she explained. Nick knew Rosalee was a brave soul, but his respect for her grew further with her ability to consider the situation with such a clear head.

"If I can help, just mention it," he said meaning every word.

-  
Adalind POV: Between her and Rosalee dinner was excellent, she had to admit. Monroe was able to join them at the table. Rosalee had made a rich potato soup for Monroe, who would have strained some of the stitches to his face with more exaggerated chewing. Some of his swelling had gone down, but the bruising was worse. He need not Woge to look gruesome, Adalind thought sadly. Still he seemed better. Luckily he had enough functional fingers on his right hand to handle a spoon. Nick had a sad expression when he glanced at Monroe, especially when Monroe wasn't looking. Adalind would ask him later about it.

When they finished, she couldn't wait any longer, "Rosalee and I have something to show you. Come downstairs with me," she said to the guys. The women had rigged a similar set up as at the shop, in Monroe's basement. They demonstrated two rounds and Adalind ecstatically didn't miss a target. Then Adalind mentally threw a couple of knives at their prop, hitting it but not always with a lethal blow. Well, two out of three wasn't bad and she had struck the target with the knives. Ok, Eve she was not, but she could have the element of surprise she reasoned to herself. Nick seemed leery, but interested.

"How close to the fight do you have to be to accomplish this?" He asked.

"Not in the thick of things but nearby. I have to see what I'm defending, so it can't be a mile away but in eyesight. And we've already established I can return weapons that have been dropped or send something to someone," she finished eagerly. There was no way she could let him risk his life again, the way he had been known to.

"I want you well concealed from enemy line of sight. Only we would know you're there," he agreed somewhat reluctant. Nick let out his breath in one long exhale. The lawyer in Adalind knew she'd won her case and she smiled.

Just then Nick's phone rang. Nick glanced around, "It's Meisner," he said to them. Adalind sensed his guard was up, when he answered the phone, "Burkhardt." With a closed face, Nick nodded and said, "Understood," then he hung up. Looking up at those around him, he said just one word, "Midnight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Tormented

Nick POV: The three teams were in place, one each at the NW, NE, and SE sides of the building by each entrance. According to the blueprints, the SW side of the building was without access. Nick vaguely wondered if that was why the building was closed for construction, to bring the structure up to code.

It was two minutes till midnight and he surveyed his team members consisting of him, Hank, Wu, and Adalind. With their position being just around the corner, and out of any video surveillance, Nick had drilled into her that she had to stay where she was standing currently. The light from the street lamp only reached so far around the corner and she could stand in shadow, but still view the entrance. Glancing down at his synchronized watch, it was time. Nick and Hank approached the entrance with a ram for the door. In one coordinated hit, the door's lock gave way. Hank threw in three canisters of tear gas, while Nick threw in some containing a gas Meisner assured him was effective for some of the more robust Wesen. Then regrouping with Wu, the three of them stood with weapons trained on the exit.

At first only two Drang-Zorn came out as they let fly two arrows catching each of them in the chest. They were quickly followed by an Anubis which was more cunning, rolling out to avoid the projectiles. A part of Nick observed that this guy was quite far from home, in a detached manner. He guessed Trubel wasn't the only one in this fight that traveled. Then all extra observations were impossible as Wesen began coming out of the exit in abundant numbers.

Nick engaged the Anubis as he sent one arrow into a Löwen that had just emerged. The Anbuis charged him as he was aiming, but tripped on a glass bottle that was suddenly under foot. Adalind, was Nick's quick thought, before he engaged a new opponent. Hank's gun was knocked away by one guy carrying a club, and he had to duck to avoid a blow to the head. As he rose back to a standing position, Nick saw his gun return to his hand. She really was rather useful. They were holding their own but those exiting had not stopped coming yet, when Nick spotted Eve coming around the opposite corner of the one where Adalind was hidden. With what seemed an endless amount of knives she kept on her person, they started to drop like flies. Eve the Annihilator, Nick snorted, sounded like a pro female wrestler. As she turned to catch two running away, two others took off in the opposite direction. Nick looked to Hank and Wu, motioning for them to follow, so they gave chase. Then an oddly hesitant figure emerged from the door with his hands raised. "I surrender, I surrender," said the Reinigen.

"Down, down on the ground," Nick commanded. The Reinigen knelt down, but Eve turned and extended a clawed hand in his direction as the Reinigen began to choke grabbing his neck. "Eve, stop. He's surrendered. We'll take him in on conspiracy charges with the attempted murder of a police officer. He won't get away." The Reinigen continued to gasp and claw at his throat as his body was being hauled from the ground while Eve lifted her arm.

"My mission is not to take prisoners. I'm only here to eliminate threats," she replied in a terrifyingly cold voice.

"He's not a threat anymore! Stop Eve, now or I'll have to shoot," Nick said as he drew his sidearm and aimed at her. The Reinigen collapsed unconscious to the ground as Eve turned on Nick. With a flick of her hand, his gun was wrenched from his hand as pin, barrel, and handle separated and scattered in different directions. On the pretense of his eyes following a piece of his gun, he glanced at Adalind who had started forward out of the shadow in alarm. Nick furrowed his brow at her, and with two slight nods she withdrew again.

"Eve," he said turning his eyes again in that direction, "you can't do this." He pleaded as she went to grab for the figure again, "Juliette, this isn't right, it isn't you."

With a deliberate slowness Eve turned narrow eyes at Nick saying, "I warned you, I AM NOT JULIETTE." Her right arm rose elbow first with an open hand as three knives followed the movement of her hand.

Adalind POV: Adalind took great breaths as a knife went flying at Nick's head, which she nudged off track. Then two came at head and heart, so that Adalind had to push with a broader force to make them miss the mark. Shards of glass started coming at Nick and she was becoming hard pressed to divert them all. She could feel herself getting depleated with the velocity at which Eve must be flinging things at Nick. Adalind wasn't as strong as Eve, she knew, but she would NOT fail Nick. He was just too valuable to her heart, as well as the whole world. One piece caught him in the leg as he moaned and grabbed his thigh. In panic and desperation, Adalind didn't think. She ran out of her concealment and put herself in the path of a large jagged piece aimed at Nick's heart.

A searing pain took her breath as she gasped, thinking if nothing else she ultimately had used her life in something that was worthwhile, saving Nick. Nick screamed, "No!" Then blackness closed her vision into oblivion.

Nick POV: "No!" He screamed as Adalind moved into the path of a rather large piece of glass. No, no, no his heart pleaded. He caught her as she fell with the huge piece of glass protruding from her upper left chest just below her collar bone.

"No, Adalind, baby, no," he choked out in a ragged voice, as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. He suddenly realized he'd never truly called her by a term of endearment. Flirtatious sexy nicknames, but never something from the heart. Oh why did he have to wait till she lay bleeding in his arms. "Come on, baby, don't do this. Don't leave!"

He lifted his agonized gaze to Eve, who with a cocked head and narrowed eyelids, seemed to be trying to figure out this new development. What kind of human was she anymore? With a shrug of her shoulders and raising of her eyebrows, she seemed to have gotten bored with the scene. She turned abruptly and sauntered away.

Nick grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "This is detective Burkhardt of the Portland PD. A woman's been injured by flying glass in an accident. Her injuries are critical. Send EMS immediately to the corner of Hall St and 10th Ave in the University District." When he hung up, for the first time since Juliette lay like this in his arms, Nick prayed.


	14. Chapter 14

Alone

He blinked raw eyes and swallowed with a parched throat. Lights and sounds around him not quite penetrating his apathy. People came inquiring but answering them seemed unimportant. He sat still, unmoved, alone. When had he slept last? As if it really mattered. At some point someone had put a cup of water in his hand. Nick reflexively drank it all. His quenched thirst just revealed his hot pang of guilt. At least if he was hungry or thirsty, there were other pains to block out some of his deeper pain.

It was his fault alone that she was even there. It was his life she had saved, and there was no one else to blame. No, he alone was responsible. Who could sleep, eat, or what was thirst? No, Nick couldn't find a reason to take care of minor needs. Life was waiting. Waiting for the next thing to devastate him. The only one thing he had to remember was Kelly. Kelly needed his father. Rosalee had made a wonderful surrogate mother, but Kelly was Nick's and he had to keep going for Kelly's sake.

Time inched by in agonizing moments of limbo. Reoccurring sounds were almost hypnotic in their affect on him, as his dry eyes blinked again. Getting up from this chair he sat in, seemed like too much work, and life was just too much to face. There was only here. There was only now. There was only remorse alone as his companion.

His eyes would not move from their object and his ears only wanted to hear one thing, her voice. He alone kept the vigil because he alone was responsible. Nick never could seem to get a break. Women were forever suffering because of him. Why hadn't he learned his lesson after Juliette? No, it was his mother, then Juliette, and now Adalind. Finally his hand came up to cover his eyes as they closed in weariness. Nick, himself, was the reason they kept getting hurt. Better to be alone than do the kind of damage he does to them. Alone, yeah that was better, that was easier, safer.

"Nick?" Came the raspy question that stopped all thought. He removed the hands from his eyes. SO THERE WAS A GOD. BECAUSE... SHE WAS AWAKE.

Looking at the most beautiful, pale sight he'd ever seen, Adalind looked back at him from the hospital bed. Her skin was the same color as the pillowcase she lay on and her lips were beige, not pink, but she was gorgeous. From the top of her neck, down her chest, and wrapped around her left shoulder was a pressure bandage. It was bound tight, because of repairs to all the arteries that had been severed by the glass. She had almost bled out when that large shard had been removed, having to receive several units of blood. Then she had remained in the ICU, for the number of days Nick had lost track of, unresponsive.

He blinked eyes again in disbelief. Then his vision began to blur with wetness.

"Adalind? You're awake, Adalind?" He expressed as a man that had been given a miracle. He reached out and gently took her hand, that was cool to his touch. "I'm not dreaming right?" The question made Adalind smile. He loved that smile. He thought he'd never see that smile again. Someone had mercy on him to give him back what he didn't deserve to have, happiness. Nick's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I don't know how I could have been so stupid. It's all my fault that you were even there. Kelly almost lost his mother. I almost lost you."

"And Kelly almost lost his father," she replied in a feeble but determined voice. "Don't you dare discount your own life, otherwise why am I in this bed. I made a choice. I made a sacrifice, and I'd do it again. I'm a big girl, you know."

Suddenly Nick's understanding was clear. Of the two women in his life that had chosen to make a sacrifice for him with devastating consequences, only one would never blame him, never turn on him, never leave him. "You were wrong, and I was wrong not to contradict you, when you said Juliette was the love of my life. Who was it that gave up her vendetta, gave up her powers, would have given up her son, and almost gave up her life for me? No, Adalind, we both were wrong," he replied, tears actually coming. Getting up from the chair, he knelt beside her hospital bed and taking her hand, he choked, "The love of my life is you, baby. My Adalind." He kissed her like she was something sacred.

Adalind POV: So this is what heaven is like? She have must died, because this couldn't be real. And yet the pain in her chest, where to glass had pierced her, said she was alive. With a deliriously happy smile that broke through her pale lips, she realized a love like she had never known existed.

A/N: People, don't think we're done yet. Please follow me in the finale to this trilogy, 'Prevailing Pair'.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: For those of you who have been following me, you know I have a love for a good Epilogue. Here's a nice little wrap up:).

Nick POV: He couldn't wait to get to the hospital. There was quite a little party he was planning. As he pulled up, he could hardly stop before he hopped out and started unloading a few things. Monroe and Rosalee pulled up right after him offering to help carry things.

Upon entering the room, Nick let Monroe and Rosalee go first, saving the best for last. As he entered, Nick drank in her pink cheeks and lips. Three days since she had woken up and what a difference. Suddenly her eyes lit up as they entered. Yeah, he would do anything to see that sparkle over and over again. A vague idea crystallized into resolve, when he saw that.

Adalind POV: It had definitely started out better today than yesterday. Eating, adjusting her position, and remembering to only use her right arm, all had gotten somewhat easier. A little movement from the elbow down on the left arm was tolerable, but nothing more than that .

At that moment, Monroe and Rosalee walked in with beaming smiles, but Adalind only had eyes for who might be behind them. They were carrying balloons and flowers that were obscuring her view. As happy as she was to see them, she wondered where Nick was. Then her breath caught as she beamed, "Kelly?!" His dad came through the door toting Kelly on his right hip. Three days, without the little light of her life, was nearly as bad as the pain of losing Diana. Kelly suddenly registered his mom and began waving his arms and kicking chubby little legs with a giant, slobbery, toothless grin. Okay, maybe there was one tooth.

Adalind held out her good arm for him and sadly recognized there would be problems picking up her own son without two good arms. Then all was lost in the joy of having him near. Nick half sat next to her on the bed and put Kelly between them. Then surprisingly, he leaned over and kissed her soundly, lingering a while. When he lifted his head, she turned wide eyes toward the other couple in the room who had wide smiles, then back at Nick. He glanced at her through those gorgeous black lashes and shrugged.

Rosalee interrupted her bewildered thoughts, "That's nothing. You should have seen him the night the paramedics brought you to the hospital," she finished with a smug smile.

"Blubbering like a baby," Monroe rounded. "Everyone knew he was head over heels." Wow, a week did Monroe's face some good, she observed as he smiled.

"Adalind, that man is madly in love with you," Rosalee seemed ecstatic to relate the news. Just then Kelly cried and a very special odor started to waft up.

"Whoa, buddy. Do you think that's safe around your recovering mother," Nick said with a snicker.

"I'll go change him," Rosalee offered with a backward glance at Monroe and a motion of her head to follow her.

"You didn't have to tell them, you know," Adalind spoke shyly looking down at her lap. He promptly lifted her head back up with his finger.

"Yeah I did," he merely stated. Adalind was overwhelmed as Nick kissed her again and snuggled in with her on her right side. "I can't seem to tell enough people who you belong to!" Adalind chuckled at his exuberance. 'Hey mom, someone loves me for who I really am. It's not just because I'm pretty or because of my body. He loves me for me. I'm not just a dirty little secret anymore,' Adalind thought. It was humbling to think that someone was Nick, and he thought she was worth it. 'Well, maybe' Adalind thought "I finally am."

**Special thanks to my beta reader for perspective, inspiration, and being there to constantly bounce thoughts back and forth. You're the best!**


End file.
